The Ed's Apocalypse Adventures Part 1 The City
by DTPhenom
Summary: [ON HAITUS DUE TO VIRUS] The Ed's are trying to survive in the fresh apocalypse. With friends they might survive, but zombies and enemies keep pushing that bond. Follow the Ed's on the first part of the epic story of The Ed's Apocalypse Adventures! MariexEdd, KevinxNazz, EddyxNazz.
1. Episode 1 SchoolED

I DON'T OWN ED EDD N EDDY OR ANY OTHER PRODUCT MENTIONED HERE!

* * *

Ed is a yellow tall man. He is very strong in muscles but not as strong in brains.

Edd (known as Double D) is a smart and regular-skinned boy. He is the brains of the Ed's and always think before planning.

Eddy is somewhat fast. He is known to make money off of entertainment and scams to buy these candies called Jawbreakers.

The Ed's was always the "annoying" kids in the neighborhood (this story takes place before the Big Picture Show). But now they are trying to stay alive in a new, zombie-fresh world.

* * *

THE ED'S APOCALYPSE ADVENTURES PART 1 THE CITY

_"I have long time holden my peace; I have been still, and refrained myself: now I will cry like a travailing woman; I will destroy and devour at once." Isaiah 42:14._

Eddy woke up, he look around their 'camp', which was an unfinished house in the construction sight near the cul-de-sac.

"Ugghh, what time it is." Eddy grabbed a cereal bar from his backpack and a orange juice carton.

Edd was actually awake except he was thinking how will they survive. He was also secretly a trained martial artist except he could find almost no time to train at all.

Ed woke up. He then gobbled a piece of cheese in his jacket. Double D looked at him disgusted while Eddy tried to cover his mouth in vomit.

Double D made some notes last night and decided to make a risky but rewarding decision.

"Gentlemen, we are moving to the city."

"Alright!" said Eddy happy to go to the big city, even though it was the apocalypse.

"But first we should check the school".

Eddy groaned. "Sockhead it is the 'apocalyse' right? So I am betting that there is no class."

"Eddy we can find food and most likely some people."

"Fine but I am not going inside."

"Whatever you say Eddy" Double D chuckled sarcastically.

* * *

The Ed's were in front of the school, it is strangely quiet though it is usally loud with students running around and talking.

"Eddy keep watch, and don't go anywhere."

"Whatever"

Double D and Ed went inside the building quiet and empty, no janitors, no teachers, no students, absolute emptiness.

"I don't like it Double D" whined Ed.

"Don't worry, we are only going to check for the survivors and gather food."

But then he realized Ed don't have a weapon, luckily there was a baseball bat on top of a locker.

"Ed can you reach it?"

Ed didn't answer but quickly walk up to it and took it.

Meanwhile Eddy was sitting on a bench with his Uzi's on his side on the shotgun strapped on his back. Just then a person came out from around the school.

Eddy looked and got his gun ready until he realized it was Jimmy.

"Jimmy!? What are you doing here. Trying to study how to stay alive with tea parties and dress up?"

"As FYI I was trapped in the principal office until I escaped through the vents.

"Why were you there in the first place?"

"Cannibal people"

Eddy looked around and then realized something.

"Where is Nazz and the others?"

"I don't know."

"What you mean you don't…"

Eddy was interrupted as he saw a zombie walking.

"Stand back." Eddy said as he got his shotgun ready.

"Ready, aim.."

BOOM!

The sound of the shotgun rang through out Jimmy's soft ears.

"Ow!" Jimmy yelled in pain due to the fact he had an ear disease.

_'Wuss, how could he survive?'_ thought Eddy as he looked around for more zombies.

Ed and Double D was in the kitchen looking for some fresh/canned food.

"Not much here… what a shame." Double D said as he was searching around the kitchen.

"Hey Double D look!" Ed said as he was holding a butcher knife.

"Great work Ed, there is no food here so we should meet up with Eddy."

"This reminds of a movie I watched where this boy was stuck in school but he survived with only a chocolate bar." Ed said as he and Double D was leaving the school.

As the 2 went outside they first saw that a guy was near Eddy. Whom it was Jimmy.

"Eddy what happened while I was inside." Double D asked.

"Nothing much except I found Jimmy and I killed a zombie" Eddy said as he was pointing to the lifeless zombie.

"Well Eddy we didn't find much but we did find weapons for Ed."

"Now let's go to tha city! I know a shortcut."

"Where?" asked Jimmy.

"Through the forest."

A thought went through Double D. He and his secret girlfriend, Marie, used to go through the forest to watch the clouds/stars and chat. There was a place marked that signified their place where he and her and their (true) first kiss. He is worried if Eddy or the other's will see the marking.

"Eddy I don't think that is a good idea…"

"Why not sockhead? Scared?" Eddy asked.

Double D is a camper and know his way through the forest. So he was thinking of a good point to prove to his stubborn friend.

"Well as far as we know there is wild bears, dangerous insects, and poisonous snakes."

"We will kill the bear, I smartly brought insect repellant, and you brought a pro first aid kit. We will be find now let's go."

Eddy made great points but another thought occurred: What if we get lost. Double D decided that it would be better to rub it on Eddy's face if we did get lost. He claims he 'know his way through the forest' so he would let Eddy temporaily be in charge.

"O.K Eddy hope you know the risks."

**The Ed's found their first survivor: Jimmy, but how is he gonna help them? What people will they meet? Will they be able to handle the forest? How different is Double D's life and what are the secrets he holds? All these might be answered in the next chapter coming soon. Please review fairly.**


	2. Episode 2 Camper ED

_Author's Note: I will be going camping next week so it will be a while until I post the next chap._

**When we last left off the Ed's went to school, not for class but for food and survivors. They found Jimmy but no food. Eddy suggested they go through the 'shortcut' into the city. The Ed's + Jimmy agreed as they headed off.**

The Ed's were in the forest scrumbling through bushes and snapping twigs. It have been an hour since they left the school and it will be most likely a week long trip.

"Are we there yet?" asked Ed in a childish tone.

"No." said Jimmy, Eddy, and Edd

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"How about now?"

"Ed shut up!" yelled Eddy who was obviously annoyed with questions.

"Ed we will be there in a couple days but for now we must keep walking. At night we will set up camp." Double replied to Ed constant rambling because he was getting annoyed as well.

"What should we do for fun?" asked Jimmy.

"Well I got some funny jokes!" suggested Eddy

"NO!" yelled Double D and Jimmy whom already suffered enough from the apocalyse.

_Author's Note: Sorry for not including that the bold is the narrator speaking._

**As they was walking through a "shortcut" into the city they got into a problem, a sleeping bear was in the way.**

"Shhhh! This type of bear is very dangerous." hushed Edd as he creeped slowly across the bear.

Eddy got a better idea in mind as he takes out his shotgun and aiming it at the bear.

"Eddy great idea but it would cause noise that might attract other bears." wishpered Double D.

"Why would you kill this bear?" asked Jimmy in a quiet, mumble tone.

"Why not? Extra meat, and a problem out of the way"

BAM! A loud shot came from nearby waking up the bear.

"EDDY! WHAT DID U DO!?" yelled Double D as he was running as fast as he can away from the bear.

"THAT WASN'T ME!" replied Eddy screaming as he running as fast as he can, which is rather pretty fast.

"Look at them run." said a familiar voice. " We should kill the bear and that kid with the braces."

"Nah, just the bear." said another bit lower, country voice.

**As the Ed's ran the bear was chasing after Ed, until the bear suddenly dies. When the Ed's came back three long lost "friends" came.**

"Shit now you three! Haven't we been tortured enough!?" said the short, pink kid (Eddy).

"Oh no! Bad for Ed!"

"Eddy watch your language! They can help us!" Double D replied as he motioned a secret pattern that only he and Marie know and made her slightly blush.

The three people was the you know who, the Kankers.

The leader, Lee, have curly red hair which covers her eyes, and her weapon is a revolver pistol and a machete.

The goth, Marie, have blue-dyed hair which covers her right eye, and her weapon is a blue M16 auto rifle.

The dumb country blonde chick, May, have long blonde hair, buckteethed, and her weapon of choice….. well she is the one that carries the supplies.

"You should be thanking us." said Marie "That bear could've slaughter you guys."

"Oh ha ha." Eddy was clearly not in the mood.

"Double D are they gonna kill us?" whispered Ed into Double D.

"Highly unlikely Ed, but I don't know if we can trust them." _'Lee can kill us with the assistance of May but Marie is my love and she won't do that.'_

"Look here's a deal, we will come with you guys and when this apocalyse is over then we would leave." said Lee. "And we also got a map AND a cabin.

"Of course." said Double D wanting some rest. It was going to get dark and he was tired from walking.

"FUCK NO! GET OUTTA MAH FACE!" yelled Eddy angrily grabbing his Uzi's out. Double D, Ed, Jimmy and the Kankers gave him the look and he shut upped. "Fine…" muttered Eddy.

"Great now we are going to our joint."said Marie.

"You guys got T.V and movies?" asked Ed.

"Yep but the T.V channels are not working." said May who smiled at Ed.

Eddy shuddered as he was following the gang.

"Here we are!"

The cabin was a log styled retreat home. Inside was wooden all around. It had 3 rooms and 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, a cozy living room with a fireplace, a circular, dark green rug, a T.V, a couch and a loveseat.

"Fascinating, how you get this?" asked Double D.

"Oh our parents owned this, we even got a bunker in case of an emergency and a Jeep, but it is broken down." Marie said. "It is behind here, can you fix it?"

"I can try…"

"Thanks"

**As the Ed's settled down as Double D and Marie attempt to fix the Jeep for a quicker trip into the city. A dark figure was lurking on a tree watching them. A spy.**

_Author Note: This is not Rolf, Kevin, Sarah, Nazz, or Johnny so don't get your hypes up._

"Boss we found people heading to the city, 3 males, 3 females, and 1 possibly bisexual (Jimmy)." Called the spy who talked through the phone.

"Is one of them fit the database?" asked a voice through the phone.

"Only one, target 115." Answered the spy.

"Give him a month at minimum, then we will bring him and his companions in." said the voice.

**What will happen next? Who is this voice? Why does he/she targeted one of them? Will Double D fix the Jeep? All of these might be answered in the next chapter. Please review fairly**


	3. Episode 3 Sleep In ED

**When we last left off the Ed's started to travel in the dense forest. They ran across a sleeping bear whom the Kankers killed. Now they are currently getting ready for the first night surviving in the apocalypse. Will Double fix the Jeep? Let's find out.**

"Are you ready?" asked his girlfriend Marie.

"Almost, it seems that the engine is broken, lend me that screw."

Marie handed him the screw as he works on the green Jeep.

"Almost done?"

"As I said, almost. I will notify the rest of the gang when I am done."

"Why is the engine broken?"

"A malfunction too complex to explain. I am going to upgrade it so it would be faster and more efficient"

Double D was wiping sweat off of him as he continue to fix the Jeep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ed and Eddy was watching a sci-fi/horror movie on the T.V while Lee and May was fixing dinner, clam chowder.

"Eddy where will we stay in the city?" asked Ed as a scene in the movie is showing a bloody scene of a gang war.

"I don't know lumpy, but I bet Double D have it all figured out." said Eddy as he was munching on popcorn.

As few more hours past into the evening the movie was almost over as Double D and Marie came in after fixing the Jeep.

"Well is it fixed?" asked Lee who was serving the soup in bowls.

"Better, I upgraded it."

"So we can reach the city by the next night?" asked Eddy as he closed the T.V as the credits rolled by.

"Maybe, but most likely the day after tomarrow." tipped in Marie.

Eddy groaned as he was getting his soup.

"So where will we sleep?" asked Jimmy as he was drinking his soup rather formally.

"In a room, you can pick which room you want to be in." said Lee.

"I call room with Ed!" yelled May.

Ed gave a look of pure terror as he was slurping his soup.

"Err, maybe it should be a room with boys and a room with girls." Edd said while Ed was relieved.

"Fine." Lee said as she was drinking her soup.

"So what type of upgrade did you do sockhead?"

"I simply upgraded the engine to increase the speed, milage, and durability."

"Well I am off to bed but first I am gonna take a shower." Eddy said as he was heading off to the shower.

"One of us should guard the house just in case." Said Double D.

"Not me." Said May as she was slurping her soup.

"I will, no one shall surpass the almighty Ed!"

"Well good for you Ed." Double D put his bowl in the sink as he was going to his room to wait for Eddy.

Soon everyone was done with their soup as they wait for showers.

"Eddy hurry up!" yelled Jimmy as he was hold his pants wanting to use the bathroom.

Double D is wanting to take a shower as well until he noticed that Ed is already going to bed.

"Ed aren't you going to take a shower, and go guard the cabin."

"NO EVIL SOAP!' yelled Ed.

Eddy came out as steam was rolling through the bathroom. The mirrors was fog and even condensation was forming on top of the ceiling and the walls.

"Good Lord." said Double D as Jimmy was slamming the door shut.

In the meanwhile the Kankers was already done with the showers since Eddy took like 2 hours to be done. They were chatting about the Ed's.

"So Marie what did you do with Double D while fixing the Jeep.?" Asked Lee as May was eagerly listening.

Marie blushed but then got angry. "Nothing, just helped him fixed the Jeep."

"Relax, we do this as a joke remember? We don't actually like them, just make them feel miserable." Said Lee as she was changing into Pajamas.

"I know geez but you girls taking it as if it is a big ass deal."

Marie somehow developed feelings for Double D when she and him were stuck in the school's basement, (might make a story for that) after she confessed to him that the kisses and near rapes was only a game. Soon after they secretly started dating, had their first (true) kiss and so on.

"Well you are treating this conversation as a 'big ass deal' as well" Lee fired back.

"Shut up" Marie mumbled.

"Guys guys don't fight." May broke in. "Look let all go the sleep and we will talk about this later."

"Fine"

* * *

Soon later in the night Ed was in front of the cabin with a butcher knife in his hand guarding the cabin with his might. Throughout the night nothing really important happened as he was standing all night. The buttcrack of dawn appeared as light slowly make way across the sky. Double D (as always) was the first to wake up. He brushed his teeth as he went outside to greet Ed.

"Ed how did things go'? asked Double D.

"Everything good sir Double D. Nothing to report." Said Ed as he was saying it in a soldier guard movie-type.

"You can come inside, you must be tired." Even though Double D saw no looks of tiredness in Ed's face.

Ed and Double D went inside as Marie, Lee, and Jimmy woke up and went into the kitchen.

"Where is Eddy and May?" asked Double D.

"Sleeping like a log" answered Jimmy.

"We should wake them up." said Marie

"Ed go wake Eddy up." Said Double D.

"I will wake up May, she always do this." Lee grabbed a bullhorn and headed to the girl's room.

Ed ran into the boy's room and jumped on the bed Eddy was sleeping on.

"AHH! What tha fuck!?" yelled Eddy was Ed was jumping on him roaring.

"Get off of me!" Eddy kicked Ed off and stormed out of the room.

Lee was in the room next to the bed they slept in. (the boys have 3 beds, Ed shared his own bed for a particular reason, Jimmy slept in his own as Double D and Eddy slept together. The girls have only one big bed their share for the night)

Lee had a bullhorn next to May's ear then.

HOOOOOONK

A loud ear-piercing blow woke May up and she fell out of the bed.

"LEE! What was that for?!" yelled May as she rubbed her head.

Lee smirked. "To get your lazy bitch ass off the bed."

May was upset but went to the kitchen.

"K now that everyone here we are going to pack up and be heading off, again" announced Double D.

"We will be riding in the Jeep, I hooked the wagon (the wagon is a old western frontier covered type wagon) to the Jeep so 2 people need to ride in the wagon."

"I will ride in the wagon." Said Eddy who was actually anxious about riding in a wagon since he had fun doing so a long time ago when Ed pulled a wagon with Eddy and Double D with it.

"O.k one more."

"Oh me me me me me me!" yelled Ed.

"O.K then, get your stuff then when everyone's ready we will be off."

Not so soon later the wagon was packed with food, nesessities and weapons that the Kankers have. In fact Ed and Eddy was stuck in the wagon, poor Eddy, he have to stay right next to Ed's shitty jacket.

Jimmy, May, and Marie was in the back seat while Lee was in the passenger seat and Double D was the driver.

"Ready?" asked Double D who even though there is no law in an apocalypse still is nevous not having a driver's lisence but yet driving.

"Ya think?" said Marie.

"Alright then."

Double D started the engine and the car was moving leaving the cabin and into the forest trail.

Soon after things got kind of dull so Ed started singing.

"Row Row Row your boat gently down the stream! Merrily Merrily Merrily Merrily life is but a dream."

'_More like a nightmare…'_ thought Double D as he was focusing on the road

"Row Row Row your boat gently down the stream! Merrily Merrily Merrily Merrily life is but a dream!" now Ed and Jimmy was singing.

"Row Row Row your boat gently down the stream! Merrily Merrily Merrily Merrily life is but a dream!"

Now Ed, Jimmy, and May was singing.

Eddy was about to join in until Double D press on the brakes which made the stuff in the wagon squash Ed and Eddy.

"Hey what the big deal?" said Eddy as he was trying to get up.

Double D only stood there and soon the whole gang saw what he saw, and it was not pretty.

**Whew what hard work! My fingers are doing an excellent workout. So anyways, what is the thing Double D saw? Will more secrets be revealed? Will they meet even more people when they reach the city? Stay tuned because this story is not going anywhere! As you can see the action is only just beginning.**


	4. Episode 4 Campfire Stories with ED

_Author's Note: Every 5 episode I will do this thing called 'A Glimpse into the Future', basically showing a part of upcoming episode either in this part of the epic adventure or the other parts. NO SPOILERS INTENDED!_

**When we last left off the gang was heading into the forest yet again to go into the city when all of a sudden Double D stopped.**

"Whoa…" was all that Eddy could say when he saw what happened. 3 people was killed in a bloody scene. Double D went to check and none of them was killed by any zombies. One had a slit throat while the other two had gunshot wounds.

"Who did this?" asked Eddy who was shocked, not of the people because he didn't know them so he could care less but of the fact that they were killed by murderers.

"I don't know Eddy, but I wouldn't be surprised. This is worse than war so of course there will be murders." Said Double D as he was returning to the Jeep.

Jimmy was scared shittless because he now know that anything could happen. He almost busted into tears before Marie said that someone should watch always.

Double D continued driving but with noticeable more caution. The rest of the trip was silent until they had to stop and refill the tank with gas from the portable gas container.

"So why exactly do we need to go to the city?" Eddy asked since the city is an obvious place for 'bandits' to roam around. They stopped in a clearing of the dense forest following the trail to the urban city.

"Because we can't stay in the cul-de-sac Eddy. We need a better hideout and also we can always get ammo and guns when we need them. The library would be great for information on…"

"Yea yea just continue driving."

* * *

2 hours after the gas stop and it have been a total of 5 hours driving at a speed of around 18 mph. They were nearby but it was getting dark so they decided to stop and set up camp. Luckily they were nearby a stream and Double D went to check if the water was safe and not contaminated.

The Kankers set up tents while Ed and Eddy set a fire using logs they brought from the cabin, Eddy poured a little bit of gasoline and light it up using a lighter.

"Eddy can I guard again?" asked Ed who took a nap in the wagon.

"O.K lumpy, have fun." Eddy said sarcastically.

Double D came back and went to get a bucket to use to get water.

"Hey lumpy, we should've bring the bear." Eddy was roasting marshmellows with Jimmy and Ed while May was helping Double D with water and Lee and May was in a tent talking.

"So Lee what will you do when we get to the city?" asked Marie as she was brushing her hair.

"Well Marie, we might set up camp in an abandoned apartment, or maybe if we are lucky a mansion."

"A mansion would be great. But what about those zombies."

"Like we always do, shoot them."

"I know but I still wondered who kill those people. We are lucky to survive this far in the apocalyse."

When the apocalypse started the Kankers their parentd told them to go to the cabin they owned. And they stayed there until the Ed's came. They killed a few zombies but nothing so serious and they were new to this still. It have been a fearful time.

Soon Double D and May brung back refreshing water as they all sit by the campfire.

"Let's tell scary stories, I know tons." Eddy was anxious for some entertainment.

"Oh! Story time for Ed!"

"O.K Eddy tell a story." said Lee as the light from the fire was the only light beside the cresent moon.

* * *

_Author's Note: These stories are classified as horror. I prefer you skipping if you are scared easy. You read at your own risk._

"_Well here as it goes: A boy names Barry was walking through the forest after a car crash killed his father and he only survived. It was dark and the only light he had was an old flashlight. He walked through the forest as an eerie sound came. Then he heard a sound of a broken twig. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked around. He heard another snap of a twig but he saw no one. He walked until he found an abandoned house. 'Hello is anyone home?' he said then the door slammed shut as he was inside. He quickly looked around and saw no one. He continued walking up the stairs when all of a sudden his flashlight died leaving him inside the house in total darkness. He heard a snicker behind and when he turned around…" _Eddy stopped as he observed the looks on the gang's faces.

Ed was on the top of his seat eager to hear more.

Sockhead was eagerly listening but showed little to no sign of fear.

Jimmy was scared out of his shit and already tears was forming. Eddy snickered.

Lee was slacking back kind of bored from the story.

Marie was half-listening because of the lack of horror in the story.

And May was eagerly listening.

"And what did he saw?" asked Ed who was eating his marshmellow with full attention on Eddy.

"_He turned around and saw…. A girl with no head holding a knife and stabbing it through his heart. He died and was never seen again." _Eddy finished his story as the gang was looking around.

"That was lame." Lee said as she put another marshmellow on a stick.

"Like you can come close to doing better" Eddy fired back.

"I think it was a pretty decent story." Double D said as he was sitting down eating a marshmellow.

"Let's hear Lee's story." Said May as she was roasting a marshmellow.

"_Well here is how it goes: It was a stormy night as two sisters and their puppy was watching out the window as rain was pouring down and lighting fall. Soon there was a power outage and all the lights was down. 'Let's get the flashlight.' Said the older sister as she and her sister went into the basement. When they came back the dog was dead. 'NO!' they both yelled in unison as they saw their precious dog dead on the floor. They started crying until a thunder happened then they saw a figure with four red evil eyes, spikey teeth, and a red jumpsuit. They screemed and ran into their room and locked the door…" _

Lee stopped to create suspense as everyone, yes even Eddy, was eagerly listening while Jimmy was sobbing and crying. Lee smirked as she saw him acting like a bitch.

"And then what?" asked Eddy who surprisingly seemed to want to hear more.

"…_but when they turned around the monster was right there. They screemed as the monster devour them throwing the bones away out the window."_

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" yelled Jimmy as he was crying so much as a joke Eddy put a bucket to fill it with tears. Suprisingly it was 1/8 filled, a lot of tears.

"Don't worry Jimmy, those stories are fake and show no signs of realism." Double D reassured Jimmy but it didn't work as Jimmy was still crying

'_Acting like a bitch. Shit those stories are nothing compared to my brother's' _ Thought Eddy as he threw his stick away.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, we need our rest. We will enter the city tommarow." Announced Double D as he yawned in sleepiness.

"Well I am tired anyways." Eddy was already heading to one of the orange tents.

"And Ed remember you are guarding."

"Roger Wilko captain D."

"Well gooooood night" yelled Marie from her tent.

**The Ed's settle down for their last night in the forest for the new adventures/trouble for when they reach the city. What will happen? Who will they meet? How will they be able to handle the trouble they will find? You will find out next time! But in the mean time here is a Glimpse into the Future.**

* * *

_Author's Note: I changed the clip to hide any spoilers. It will not be exactly like this when it comes out._

A Glimpse into the Future #1: Infected Solider clip. The Ed's Apocalypse Adventures Part 3 International.

Eddy, Nazz, and Nekom (NEE-kom, lower sound O, like dOg.) was sent on a mission to kill the Nazi colonel Gregor Allawich. They successfully entered the base until an alarm sounds and a gate opens, in which came Nazi zombies whose mutation allows them to shoot with guns.

"Kill them!" yelled Nekom as he grabs his SIG pro from his pocket and started shooting.

"You don't have to fucking tell us twice." Yelled Eddy as he shoots his Uzi's at the zombies.

The zombies were also firing weapons ranging from German Lugers to Hecklers and Goch G11s. Eddy and Nazz took cover as Nekom ran and jumped behind the crates. Luckily he found a batch of grenades as he grabs one and throws it at the zombies. Around 15 died but they keep coming.

"Eddy!" yelled Nazz who was taking cover from behind a crate.

"What!?" Eddy was still firing bullets from his Uzi's, one hit an eye of a zombie with a Glock 18.

"I ran out of bullets! Give me one of your Uzi's!"

Eddy quickly gave her one and some ammo to go with it as Nekom was firing from his SIG pro.

"Guys we need to get out there is too many!" Nekom yelled as he was reloading his SIG.

"Where could we find a fucking exit!?" yelled Eddy. The room they were in was metal and darkish grey and the floor was a dark wooden type. They came in through a vent but they don't know where to get out. They looked around and they found an exit… on the other side of the room,

"Shit, how are we suppose to get out now!?" yelled Eddy as he was shooting left and right as the zombies were shooting back. One wrong move and they can be killed in an instant.

"I got an idea!" Nazz saw that if she can shoot the keypad on the door it would close and no more zombies will come in the room.

"What is it?" asked Nekom who was running out of bullets.

"Continue shooting the zombies, I will go do something." Nazz quickly aimed for the keypad and carefully shoot at it. The keypad breaks as the door closed.

"Nice work Nazz!" Eddy was nearly out of bullets and was not looking forward to use his knife against zombies that can shoot.

"What are in these crates anyways?" Nekom asked as he opened one. It was filled with weapons and ammo ranging from swords to AK-47 to even grenade launchers.

"Let's grab some and get out of here. We got a mission to complete." Nazz gave the Uzi back to Eddy and took a StG 44 for herself. Then they headed off.

_Author's Note: Keep in mind that I changed it for no spoilers and to give you a description of the environment._


	5. Episode 5 EncounterED

_Author's Note: My new story's acknowledgement chapter is out. Check my profile stories. __The Boondocks and the Ed's Cul-De-Sac Adventures__. And also I am planning an epic, secret series. I will surprise you but here's a hint: it will continue on as long as possible without an ending and it is a crossover._

**When we last left off the gang was preparing for the city. What secrets will lie inside it? This is where the story of the Ed's apocalypse adventure actually begins. Only God and me know what will happen but yet only time will tell.**

It was a beautiful morning, too bad there is an apocalypse and anyone can be kill at any time. The gang our fast asleep except Ed who even dozed off. Double D as always was the first to wake up. He reviewed his long planned notes before he grabbed trail mix from his pouch which contained peanuts, almonds, cashews, and M&M's (I don't own that either). They camped in a clearing. And everyone was fast asleep.

Double D decided to wake up his tent mates who was all the boys… well mostly. Ed, Eddy, and err… Jimmy.

"O.K sockhead time to go into the city." yawned Eddy as he already jumped in the wagon and got his choice of weapon out, dual Uzi's which is like miniature auto rifles but is a sub-machine gun.

"Ed wake up! How long have you been sleeping." Double D was extremely pissed off since an assassin can just killed them all.

Ed woke up very fast and reported in soldier-style, salute stance, reporter. "Nothing to report Roger Wilko D."

"You were sleeping."

"While the birdie birds was singing."

"Will you guys hurry up?" asked Eddy anxiously waiting to go.

"Fine, Jimmy go wake up the Kankers." Double D pointed to the tent but isn't it obvious where it was?

Jimmy went to the tent. "Kankers, time to go, wake up."

Lee and Marie groaned as May looked tired.

Soon everyone got ready to go and went into the Jeep. This time everyone (yes even May and Jimmy) got weapons for they know there would be zombies.

Eddy got dual Uzi's

Ed got a butcher knife and a baseball bat.

Edd got dual katanas and a bow and arrow.

Jimmy got a pistol. (I am not sure if he knows how to use it.)

Lee got a revolver and a Sten Gun.

Marie got a blue M16.

And May got throwing knives.

They all got prepared in the military Jeep as Double D drove off into the last bit of trail into the city.

* * *

They see the city not too far away. They got their guns/weapons ready. They knew they would be in a heavy fight.

"Well here we go." Eddy was checking his guns to see if there was ammo in them and he put ammo in his pockets.

"What to lose?" asked Marie.

'_Our lives' _thought Double D

As they drive down the road they see several zombies in the road in front of the city. Lee and Marie shot them as Double D drive slowly into the deserted city.

"sshh! Zombies can smell humans." Ed knew vast amount of zombie information due to sci-fi/horror movies.

"Look!" Eddy pointed to a heap of zombies. Nearly 20 or so.

Double D parked the car and fingered. "3,2,1 GO."

Eddy and Ed got out of the wagon as Double D began shooting arrows. (If you wondered where he got the bow and arrows he found it in the cabin) One hit the head of a zombie thus killing it.

Marie, Lee and Eddy began shooting zombies at the left while Ed was surprisingly killing zombies effectively with a baseball bat in the right. (I forgot to tell you that the baseball bat is aluminum).

Jimmy tried to shoot but he missed by a mile. He shoot again but it hit a window in an abandoned apartment. May helped Ed by throwing knives at zombies as well. Sadly more zombies came as Lee backed Marie up as she reloaded.

"How many mofo's are there!?" yelled Eddy as he keep shooting at the zombies.

"According to my calculations there was 8 billion people on earth but the virus might ha…" Double D started.

"According to my ass WE ARE ABOUT TO BE KILLED!" Eddy interrupted.

Eddy did make a point since zombies are everywhere as the gang kept killing them. Until a big explosion came as the gang jumped away almost being killed in the blast which killed all the zombies. Yellow blood painted the buildings and the street where the blast hits.

"Good Lord!" Double D yelled as he jumped away from the blast. He turned around and saw a familiar jock on a bike and a tank with a hot chick and a teen with blue hair.

"You bastard you almost killed us!" yelled Eddy as he was still in shock of what happened.

"You dork we saved your life." The jock whom you can all guess was Kevin, with his limited edition silver AK-47 strapped on his back.

"Now now gentlemen. No need to fight." Double D tried to break up the argument before someone get shot.

"Whatever."

"Hi Eddy." The hot chick whom you can guess was Nazz came out of the tank with a Beretta 93R pistol in her hand.

"H-Hi." Eddy blushed as Double D rolled his eyes. He already gotten over his crush of Nazz after he found out that Marie was the one for him, not Nazz.

"What are you dorks doing here?" asked the jock.

"Who are you calling dorks?" Marie was upset. Since she nearly got killed by the hoard of zombies.

"Ah, it is good to see the Kanker girls, Ed-boys, and squirt." Rolf popped out of the green tank.

"So anyways Kevin, 2 questions, Where did you get the tank?" Double D putted his swords in his back straps and his bow in the bow strap in his left side.

"My dad came with it yesterday and we came here and based in the penthouse. Apparently he left to go somewhere."

"Second, do you have a place for us to stay?"

Kevin was about to object until Nazz agreed for them to stay at the penthouse.

"Sweet!" Eddy was all into luxury and style.

"But don't do anything stupid." Kevin didn't want the base to be a mess but yet he could guess Eddy was the one to make it even more messier than he could imagine.

"Told you we would get something good." Lee whispered to Marie and May.

* * *

The gang drove to the penthouse with Rolf and Nazz in the tank, Ed and Eddy in the wagon, Kevin on his bike, and the rest on the jeep.

The penthouse was gorgeous, top floor beauty. When you step out of the elevator you see a luxury wood-floor living room with a flat-screen T.V, 3 sofas, a red and purple rug, and a glass coffee table. The flat-screen was on top of the fireplace and a chandelier hung in the middle.

When you walk past the living room you will see the kitchen and dining room. The kitchen was a chef's dream. It have white tiles, a counter island, a large stainless fridge, a deluxe stove and a pantry.

The dining room table was a wooden masterpiece with matching chairs and one of those thanksgiving woven basket things on the middle of the table.

Through the hallway there is 5 rooms and 3 bathrooms.

"Wow, we will base in here?" Marie looked out the window and saw a perfect view of the city filled with zombies and abandoned buildings.

"Yep, make yourself at home." Nazz was about to go and get something to eat until Kevin stopped her.

"Why did you invite them here? They could've based in a warehouse or and abandoned apartment.

Nazz looked at him like the answer is obvious." Because it is an apocalypse, would you want to have the best to survive instead of having the shitty? Be fair Kev."

Kevin left Nazz and went to go talk with Rolf about weapons.

The gang unpacked and soon everyone stood in the clearing near the living room where Double D is about to make an announcement.

"Double D sure knows a lot." Ed whispered to Eddy as he rolled his eyes.

"Ladies, gentlemen, we would like to thank Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf for inviting us to live here for now."

'_What do he mean for now?' _thought Marie. Eddy thought the same thing.

"We are a team, we stick with each other. No fighting, it will not help us at all in the state the world is in now. So here is the main thing I came to talk to you all about. We need medicine and food. We also need ammo and transportation. Therefore we will split up into teams. I got maps for the city. Me, Rolf, and Marie will go to a car dealer place and get a car or two. Eddy, Nazz and Kevin will go to the hospital and get some of these medicine." Double D gave them a list of medicine.

"Why not go to the pharmacy?" Eddy asked.

"Because some of the medicine can only be found in the hospital. Anyways, Ed, Lee, May, and Jimmy will go to the police station and grab as many ammo and weapons as you can. Each person from each team should wear a backpack or some other container. Any questions?"

Eddy raised his hand. "We only have two vehicles but three teams. How will that help?"

"Don't worry dorky, we got another car." Kevin just wanted to go and get the medicine then relax.

"Anymore questions?"

May raised her hand. "What if we have to retreat?"

Double D stood there for a moment. "Good question, O.K each team will have a walkie-talkie. So if you are in trouble call through it and a team nearby will help you. Don't worry, just go to the vehicle and just stay there."

"But Double D there is some type of zombies with mutations to allow them to break windows."

Double D studdered but then answered. "Well, that is why you got close combat weapons. I know how to use a sword. Eddy you know how to use a knife. And May and Ed have a knife and a bat. Anymore questions?"

No one raised their hands. "Good now let's get moving shall we."

**Well that was a good chapter wasn't it? The next one will have action, and a lot of it. What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out. And if you got any questions PM me and I will happily explain them to you.**


	6. Episode 6 Shooting EDs

_Author's Note: MY COMPUTER WANTS TO KILL ME! It hates my sorry ass! I can't play the Sims 3 in online mode, Youtube videos keep buffering and Roblox is more laggier than a snail on drugs! HELP!_

**When we last left off the gang settled in the penthouse, now on a mission will they survive? Or will they be the main course of the flesh-eating zombies.**

**Special Quote:**_** You know when you are in love when you can't sleep. Because life is finally better than your dreams. Dr. Seuss.**_

Team 1 (Edd, Marie, and Rolf):  
Rolf is driving a tank as Double D and Marie keep watch for zombies.

"See any?" asked Marie.

"Not yet….. there is one over by that general store, kill it." Double D ordered.

Marie obeyed and shoot at it but….. it didn't die.

"What!? It got hit by a ray of piercing bullets!" Double D was in shock as Marie reloaded her M16.

"I don't kno…."

The zombie came running at an alarming rate. "DRIVE ROLF DRIVE!" Marie and Double D was panicking.

"O.K sock-on-a-head Ed boy and water-haired Kanker girl." Rolf was driving the tank but was still in the direction to the car dealer place.

"ROLF STOP! I will handle this myself." Double D jumped out the tank and took out his katanas.

The zombie looked at Double D as he looked at her (Yes, that was a girl zombie).

The zombie came running at full speed. Double D quickly thrust his swords together and into the stomach of the zombie then cutting the head off. He went back into the tank and wiped his sword.

"Continue Rolf."

"Great job Ed boy." Rolf congratulated.

"Yeah Double Dweeb you did great." Marie winked as Double D slightly blushed but then focused.

Soon they reached a Nissan® dealer place.

"Be careful." Double D whispered. "Marie we are taking this car. Go get the keys. Rolf get in the tank." Double D pointed to a black Nissan® Altima™.

Marie went inside the building and into the place where the keys was held. She picked the right key and headed back until another flesh-eating mofo arrived. She didn't bring any weapons but she had a knife on her so she pulled it out and sliced the zombie's throat. She ran out the building.

"O.K Ed boy and Kanker girl, let's go."

* * *

Team 2 (Eddy, Nazz, and Kevin):  
Eddy, Nazz, and Kevin was in the hospital, making as little noise as possible.

"O.K it is in that room. I am going to go get the stuff, you guys stay here." Nazz was heading inside the room to found rows and rows of medicine and… an eaten body.

Nazz gulped as she looked through the medicine taking the ones Double D ordered.

Kevin and Eddy was at the door waiting.

"So Eddy what did y'all did before we found you?" asked Kevin who was holding his silver AK-47.

"Went to the schoolhouse and found Jimmy there, went into the forest and found the Kankers and their cabin, camped, and then you know the rest."

As soon as Eddy was done explaining a zombie slammed through a hospital door and started running toward Kevin and Eddy.

"KILL IT!" Kevin yelled as he and Eddy was shooting it.

It died then more zombies came.

"You get that side of the door, I get this one." Eddy was firing from both of his Uzi's as Kevin was firing bullets from his AK-47.

Nazz heard. _'Damn, I need to hurry, where is this medicine?' _Nazz thought. She looked through the rows of rows of medicine until she finally found it. She put all the medicine in her bag as she took her gun out and ran out the door.

"Need help?" Nazz asked the boys.

"Nope, easy." They both said.

It was, the raid was over as the team walked down the stairs quickly, out of the hospital, and into the pickup car. Kevin went into the driver's seat, Nazz went in the passenger seat, and Eddy was on the turret installed at the back of the truck.

They saw yet another batch of zombies. Around 30.

"DRIVE KEVIN DRIVE!" Eddy yelled as he started firing from the turret.

Kevin drove as Eddy was shooting killing a few zombies. They soon run off the zombies. As Nazz opened her bag and began eating a chocolate bar.

* * *

Team 3 (Ed, May, Lee, and Jimmy):  
They was at the police station and once they got through the first four doors zombies began coming.

Lee and May was shooting. Lee prepared herself with a Kanker-Prized gun, an M2HB heavy machine gun. It accurately kills zombies in an instant. And she also brought her revolver which she was using.

May brought an American Luger and shot zombies with Lee.

Ed brought his usual weapons of choice, a butcher knife and a bat.

Cop and criminal zombies began coming everywhere.

"May go with Jimmy, get weapons, sit your ass in the car, and call for help!" Lee ordered as she switched to the M2HB and began shooting as Ed was bashing and slicing.

The fight gone for around 6 minutes before May and Jimmy made it to the Jeep.

"Call for help." Jimmy was tired of running.

"Look." May pointed to a tank as Jimmy and her waved high.

"What a relief." Jimmy said.

"What is the problem?" asked Double D.

"ED AND LEE NEED HELP IN THERE!"

"Let's go. Rolf stay with Jimmy and May." Marie and Double D bolted into the prison and found tons of zombies, left from right, it was pandemonium.

"Need help?" Marie smirked as Double D sighed and helped Ed kill some zombies.

"Ya think?" Lee was shooting from the Kanker-Prized gun as Marie is shooting from her M16.

"They are starting to be no more!" yelled Ed as he just bashed a zombie with his bat.

"Good 'cause I don't want to run out of ammo." Lee was shooting at them multitude of zombies."

Team 2 was driving along the road when they heard gunshots at the police station.

"Hey guys let's join the fun." Eddy said anxious for some more zombie killing fun

"Fine." Kevin and Nazz got out of the car as Eddy took a grenade from the Jeep.

Once they got behind them Eddy threw the grenade thus killing the zombies.

"Aww, no fun!" Eddy was looking for some action. Not just one blast.

"Well be thankful we are alive Eddy." Double D said.

"I know!" The gang went into their vehicles and went towards the base.

* * *

As they got there it was starting to get dark.

Kevin looked at his watch. 7:42 P.M.

"What's for dinner?" asked Kevin, he was starving.

"Sandwiches." Nazz was getting the ingredients.

"Yum." Ed was hungry as well, to be honest the whole gang was.

"Well when will it be ready?" asked Double D.

"Around 8." Jimmy was helping her with the sandwiches, turkey ham.

"Rolf shall bathe before he eats the American bread, salad, and meat combination." Rolf was heading to the shower as Marie went to the balcony.

Double D saw her, as the gang went inside to relax he went with her.

"So what is your purpose here?" Double D looked at his girlfriend who was just staring at the stars.

"I just…"

"You just which everything can be normal again?"

"Yeah.. I wonder why did this happened."

"Well, your sisters are getting along with everyone else now since we need to survive."

"And Kevin is getting along with Eddy." He added.

Double D put his arm around Marie which made her blush.

"Look Double D, I never actually felt like… this around you before."

Double D just connect his lips with her lips.

"Just don't worry…. this will end soon." He whispered as he explored her mouth with his tounge.

"I know."

A few hours later everyone already took a shower, ate, and is heading to bed. But Double D just couldn't sleep, he just kept thinking about his girlfriend Marie.

Same goes with Marie, she keeps thinking about her boyfriend Double D. But eventually they passed out.

**What will happen next? You decide! Seriously, go to my profile and vote for what to happen next for the next chapter as they explore the city. As you can see EddxMarie is coming along. And soon will be some KevxNazz and NazzxEddy. Sorry if this is not what you had in mind for the chapter. I couldn't write since my computer hates me, luckily I fixed it a little bit but not a lot. Help!**


	7. Episode 7 MuggED

_Author's Note: I am terribly sorry for the week and a half long break, I am working on a few projects and no one polled on the last poll….. so I made a great idea and put them in storyline mode. Here ya go!_

* * *

The next day the gang woke up and got to their morning preparation. Eddy got his weapons and when he was about to go outside Nazz stopped him.

"Where do you think you are going Eddy?" She asked still in her pajamas.

Eddy looked at the hot girl in front of him as the rest of the gang was in the dining room eating.

"Look Nazz, I just need some time to think I am going to the ports." Eddy was secretly affected by the apocalypse, lost and nowhere to go, in fact if he didn't have his friends he might have not survived this far, well in your eyes it is only a few days but when flesh eating zombies are everywhere it is survival of the fittest. Think of it like the Hunger Games.

Nazz just looked at him, with a weird combination of concern and passion. "It is pretty dangerous…"

"I can make it. Don't worry and don't let sockhead know." Eddy reassured his crush.

Before Nazz could reply Eddy pushed the first floor button on the elevator and closed the door.

Eddy had his weapons and took the Altima™ and headed off with actually no knowledge of driving. Abandoned cars lined the street but Eddy swiftly drove past them while shooting zombies with his Uzi's. While he was shooting the car slid and turned widly out of control and thus it crashed to a hut in the port. Luckily he survived but was hurt slightly though the airbag saved him from much serious if not fatal injuries.

'_Double D is gonna kill me.' _Eddy thought as he was sitting in a bench near the river. A million thoughts was going through his mind.

'_Why did this happen?'_

'_Will we survive?'_

'_When will this end?'_

'_If this is not natural who did this?'_

'_Is my parents alive?'_

'_WHY AM I THINKING THESE THOUGHTS!? Double D suppose to be thinking these.'_

Eddy sighed as he looked up to the clouds. When he looked back down in the water he saw a reflection of himself and someone behind him with a gun, specifically a Jericho 941 F handgun, aimed at Eddy. He quickly turned around shocked.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" He asked loudly at the person who was a white kid, a tad taller than Eddy but scrawnier, redhead, and blue eyes. With clothes of a black long sleeve shirt, jeans, and ragged shoes.

"Look kid, we ain't gonna have kids like you in our city." The guy said.

"Said who?"

"Said nunya business. Let me just end this quick." He aimed at Eddy's head.

"Kiss my ass." Eddy took out one of his Uzi's and shot him dead in the heart.

First actual murder.

Eddy just looked at the now dying body, not giving a damn. But what will happen next will make him give a damn.

A gang of five people with guns, the same ones that boy had, pointed at him with angry/scared/sad looks.

"YOU BASTARD!" One of the boys yelled with an angry look.

"YOU KILLED ALEX!" Another yelled but with tears in his eyes.

"He was trying to kill me." Eddy wasn't gonna die by these dumbasses and he is certainly not planning to.

"We told him to, you and your crew is a threat in our city."

"I don't give a fuck! Go cry to your mom if you want to complain. We got here and cause no trouble now piss off." Eddy was now pissed off.

A long silence came until one of the boys took out a walkie talkie.

"Yeah, a dumbass just killed Alex….. nope…. O.K dude we won't bye." The boy turned off the walkie talkie and looked at Eddy with a devilish look on his face.

Meanwhile…..

Double D was in living room with the rest of the gang.

"Roll call, Kevin,"

"Here."

"Nazz,"

"Here."

"Rolf,"

"Present here Ed-boy."

"Jimmy,"

"Here."

"Lee,"

"Here."

"Marie,"

"Here."

"May,"

"Here."

"Ed,"

"Here roger D!"

"And lastly Eddy."

No answer.

"Eddy?"

No Eddy in sight.

"Have anyone seen Eddy?" Double D asked hoping nothing bad had happened.

"He went to the ports." Nazz said like it was supposed to be obvious.

"And you didn't tell us why?" Kevin looked at Nazz confused

"Because I found no reason to." She lied at that.

"Congratulation Nazz! You have shown us that you are certainly a trustworthy person who cares about the lives of our team so much that it makes me want to just stab myself and make me the main course of all the fucking zombies out there waiting for some asshole to show up and dine on them. You made me proud!" Double D said that like he was actually praising Nazz but in reality he was panicking like what you would do if you saw slenderman in your room.

"Dick…" Nazz mumbled to herself.

Lee heard it due to her keen hearing but decide to shrug it off since if she told Double D he would lose it if not already.

May cleared her throat. "Should we go look for Eddy?"

"Is that even a question?" Marie said already heading to her room to get her M16.

"O.K let's go to the ports." Kevin said ready to go.

Present…

The boy looked at Eddy with a devilish look on his face.

Eddy just raised an eyebrow at this.

"Men.." He began, earning an aim to the face from one of Eddy's Uzi's.

"Let him go." Eddy sighed a sigh of relief.

"To our base." The boy finished smiling devilish in a creepy manner.

Eddy will rather die by them then be their. In fact anyone's, hostage, he was about to shoot until someone called his name.

"EDDY!"

It was Ed who was in Jeep as Double D was driving.

"Crud, shoot his non-fatal areas!" Yelled one of the boys. They all open fire at the parts where none of Eddy's vital organs are but still hurted like hell.

"They are shooting Eddy!" Yelled Lee angrily as she took her M2HB and fired at the idiots who was shooting Eddy.

Six murders for the team.

"Eddy!" Double D ran to Eddy was screaming in agony.

"Poor Eddy." Ed whined.

"Damn." Kevin said as he looked at Eddy.

"Ed carry Eddy to the tank." Double D ordered.

"Who are they?" Jimmy asked as he was heading to the Jeep.

"I don't know, but looks like we got more people here than I thought." Kevin answered.

The ride back was silent minus the shooting of guns and the sound of dying zombies.

Once they got back to base Ed carried Eddy to the room as Double D was trying to help his friend in pain.

Double D put some ointment and patched Eddy with bandages.

"Oww… those bastards will pay." Eddy said angrily but doubled over in pain as the wounds was still affecting his body.

"Eddy we don't know who they are but at least they are of no more." Double D reassured him.

Eddy just glared at sockhead. "There is more of them, they was gonna make me 'hostage' until y'all came. What the fuck do I look like? A damsel in distress?"

"Yep." May joked.

"Fu…. AAHHH!" Eddy was wincing in pain of his injured body.

"Eddy the pain will be lessened in a week…"

"A WEEK!?"

"At maximum."

Eddy growled as he slumped back in his bed.

Double D just chuckled. "O.K it is only around 1 P.M and so guys just relax and soon I will begin my announcement."

**Sorry if this story is too rushed, I was actually rushing so…..**

**But anyways stay tuned for what could happen next.**


End file.
